random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Half-Life 3 (Game)
Setting 50 years have passed in the Half-Life timeline, and all significants characters from Half-Life 2 and it's episodes have died. New heroes, Master Chief, and Nathan Drake, have arrived to save the day... Story 20 years have passed since the events of Half-Life 2: Episode 2, and Gordon Freeman and Alyx have died, so a new hero, Master Chief teams up with a childhood friend, Nathan Drake, and the duo go to stop the Combine and Xen. With this, the two embark on their way to the Mushroom Kingdom, where the Combine have most recently targeted after getting reinforcements from their home world. Master Chief and Nathan Drake travel for 50 chapters and reach the Mushroom Kingdom, and then meet Mario, who joins them for the remaining 20 chapters of the game, where they defeat E.T. with the help of Stone Cold E.T., and it is revealed that E.T. was actually a Xen, the most powerful one, and was sent to take over Earth. Then some Combine show up and knock out Master Chief, Nathan Drake, and Mario. Development Controversy Many rumors arose that Capcom had actually done the development for this title, but Valve kept denying each claim, until one day a fan of the series discovered the front of the box art had "Capcom" written on it but crossed out. He then hacked into the disc via a computer and uncovered various files further suggesting Capcom had developed the game, and even left over files for a cancelled Mega Man game. WIth this, many Capcom and Valve fans alike were enraged and teamed up as a mob to attack the Valve HQ. Gaben exited the Valve HQ and assured the fans of the Valve and Capcom publisher/developers Valve had indeed made the game, and that the Capcom stuff was from a scrapped promotion involving Mega Man and Half-Life. The original finder of the info mysteriously disappeared days later, and Capcom abruptly shut down months later. Nothing was said on this case until years later, when an undisclosed man claiming to have worked for Capcom posted instructions and a map of the Valve HQ online. The name of the Half-Life fan who discovered the Capcom data was revealed to be named "Elijah", and was possibly in danger. The FBI took the instructions, sneaked into Valve with the help of an elite known as "Snake", and found a secret chamber full of the bones of Capcom employees, and half of Elijah's dead body. Gaben entered the room and was ambushed by the FBI and apprehended, then sentenced to death by starvation. Rumors say the missing half of Elijah's body was eaten by Gaben. Most theories say Valve had forced Capcom to work on the game so they could take credit for it, and wanted to keep it secret. Valve was shut down by the Government the day after the reveal. Trivia *Valve said this would help clear up cliffhangers and wrap-up the series, but this game ends on a huge cliffhanger. Category:Half-Life Category:Capcom Category:Mega Man Category:Uncharted Category:Halo Category:Mario Category:Gabe Newell Category:Gaben Category:Video Games